


Whispers In the Dark

by ZombieliciousXIII



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl Gerard Way AU, Ryan Ross Girl AU, girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee was always a quiet girl, the one who sat in the back of the classroom and crushed on the most popular girl of the school; Lindsey Ballato. However, what happens when one day Lindsey and her two best friend walk up to Gee and her two best friends?</p>
<p>(Girl!Gerard, Girl!Ryan AU, High school AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



**_Hey guys! So I wrote this for one of my closest friends as a (very) belated birthday gift to one of my best friends Pixie! I love you, Sugar! I hope you enjoy this Pixie and everyone else!_ **

**_HEADS UP: Girl!GerardWay, Girl!RyanRoss, Lesbian relationship(s), (Mentioned) Peterick and Ryden!_ **

**_~~~~~_ **

The young teen sat at the back of the classroom, her back practically to the wall and she was happy, happy being away from the crowd. She felt safe behind her hair, a curtain that kept her hidden from the world as she sketched in her notebook, she liked being invisible. The classroom erupts in laughter and the ravin-haired teen flinches, were they laughing at her? Peaking up the pale girl sighs silently in relief, of course she was the one to make them all laugh, she simply made people smile by being in a room. Lindsey Ballato, she was the most popular girl in school and she was...well, perfect. Gee felt her heart skip a beat, she watched as Lindsey laughed heartily arms wrapped around her waist at the conversation she had spurred on. Gee would be lying if she didn't admit just how much she liked the crazy brunette.

"Gee!" A voice whisper-shouts, at first the girl ignores it. "Gee, I will throw my book at you!"

With a roll of her eyes, Gee turns to look at her friend.

"Ryanne I'm going to kill you," Gee whisper-shouts back, glaring at her best friend.

Ryanne and Gee had been best friends for as far back as the inky-haired could remember, they'd met and bonded over a packet _Nerds_ but they both had come a long way since their frilly dresses and puffy hair - though they still did love _Nerds_.

"Patrick invited us to his house today, wanna come?" The brunette replies, smiling nonchalantly at her friend.

"Su--"

Suddenly, Gee was cut off.

"Quiet everyone!" Ms. Christine yells gaining the students' attentions, she may have been a small woman but she was pretty scary when she wanted to be.

Looking back to her best friend Gee nods, it's been a while since they'd hung out at Patrick's place, he had a really sweet cat that Gee missed cuddling with - even if she was allergic.

**_~~~~~_ **

"Sorry we couldn't go to mine today guys," Patrick apologises, taking a bite of his pizza.

"No worries, 'Trick," Gee responds, sipping on her grape soda.

"'No worries'?" Ryanne parrots, looking at Gee as if she were crazy. "' _No worries'_?! I haven't seen Berry in _weeks_! How will I ever go on?" The brunette finishes with a dramatic hand to the forehead and throws herself against Patrick, who rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Berry misses you, too, Ryanne," the blonde replies, stifling a grin at their friend's dramatic display. "She meows it to me every day."

"Sorry Patty, but I think you mean she meows 'oh thank the lord Ryanne isn't here!'," Gee pesters in a nasally voice, grinning at her brunette best friend who shoots her a glare.

"That is not true," she says, turning to look at Patrick. "Tell her it isn't true, 'Trick!"

"Lets face it Rye, Berry runs for cover _every_ time you step _foot_ in my house."

"She likes playing hide-n-seek," Ryanne defends, sticking her nose in the air.

"Yeah, and she practically claws at your face as a way to say 'I love you'," Gee chuckles, breaking down into laughter when Ryanne tries defending herself but only stops to flip off her two laughing friends.

"I've never seen you laughing before," a new voice says, gaining everyone in the booth's attention immediately. "It's a nice change, Gee," finishes Lindsey with a smile.

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" Asks Pete Wentz, smiling his usual wide smile.

Gee can't help but notice Patrick's face flush, it was no secret that Stump had a raging crush on the tanned punk. However, the pale girl was still reeling from Lindsey talking to her, and she knew her name to top it all off. Thankfully, despite her blushing in Brendon Urie's presence, Ryanne spoke for her two - momentarily - mute best friends.

"Sure," the brunette replies, trying to seem nonchalant - but Gee could see right through her guise.

"Awesome!" Brendon exclaims, grabbing a nearby chair and sits himself beside Ryanne who looks absolutely flustered now.

The table of six sat in momentary silence before Lindsey spoke, seemingly unbothered by the awkward absence of sound.

"Are you guys doing anything today?"

"Um...no?" Patrick says, yelping quietly when Pete throws his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Awesome, then you guys should come over to mine then!" Wentz says happily, grinning like a fool at the boy beside him.

"Yeah we're gonna be gaming and jamming out, you guys should join," Brendon says, bumping shoulders with Ryanne  who blushes deeply.

"It's the weekend, so it shouldn't be a problem, right Gee?" Says Lindsey, ducking her head to whisper into the pale-girl's ear.

Gee shivers slightly at the sudden intimacy, her face flushing red and she noticed the grin growing on the brunette's face, was Lindsey playing with her? They'd never really talked before now, nothing more than passing words and chaste smiles...so why now?

**_~~~~~_ **

**(One Month later)**

"Oh c'mon, no fair!" Huffs Ryanne, pushing back at Brendon's shoulder.

"All's fair in Mario Car and war!" Brendon laughs, nudging Ryanne back with his shoulder.

Gee glances around the room smiling softly at her friends, Patrick and Pete were over by the vinyls needing out over their crush on David Bowie and Prince while Ryanne and Brendon played video games. It'd been a month since Lindsey had first invited the trio out with them, and surprisingly, it wasn't the last. Almost everyday after the initial invite Lindsey, Brendon, or Pete would invite them to out to places or hang out at one of theirs. It was nice, seeing her friends enjoying themselves like this, it wasn't everyday that people got to spend the day hanging out so freely with the person they had crushed on for so long from afar - and Gee was no different. Looking up from Pete's bed she watched as Lindsey reentered the room, two cans of Dr.Pepper in her slender hands. Climbing back onto the bed the teenager sat beside the pale girl, handing her a can. It was strange, the familiarity everyone seemed to have with each other but it wasn't unwelcome - not at all. Lindsey and Gee bonded over their love of comics and art, and for the first time in a long time the raven-haired girl didn't feel like an outsider looking in.

"What's on your mind, babe?"

_'Babe?'_ Gee thinks, her pale cheeks dusting pink.

"Nothing much," the raven-haired girl replies nonchalantly, snapping open the can.

"Oh c'mon Gee, you gotta tell me now!" Lindsey exclaims in a childish way, somehow Gee found it endearing. "You _know_ how I get," she adds with a pout, ducking forward so close her nose brushes against Gee's pointed tip.

"If you don't tell me, you're gonna regret it..." Lindsey says in a low sing-song voice, like the words were a secret between them as she sets down her drink on the bedside table.

Gee opened her mouth to say something, anything to save face from looking like a fool. However, it seemed her mouth wouldn't cooperate with her body and at that the brunette grinned manically. Suddenly Lindsey's hands were on Gee, spider-like fingers poking at the pale-girl's pudgy body and for a moment through her giggles and laughter, Gee felt utterly mortified. Lindsey was so perfect, and Gee knew she was far from it with her stretch marks and extra fat. Lindsey said she was 'pretty', 'cute' and 'beautiful' on almost daily basis, but the raven-haired girl's insecurities never let herself fully believe it and instead internally shrugged it off as kind words from a friend - a connection she didn't even existed until one day when Lindsey wrapped her arms around Gee's waist and told her so.

"L-Lindsey stop!" Gee cries out, wriggling beneath the pale brunette who was no straddling her waist.

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking!" The teen above her laughs, continuing the playful assault.

Gee could feel her eyes prick with tears, the image of how ugly she must look like this. She needed to get away before the salty tear spilled over, she needed to escape.

"Please _stop_!" Gee exclaims, moving to grab Lindsey's wrists.

The brunette stills above the raven-haired girl, her eyes widening slightly and she jumps off the girl.

"Gee—"

Lindsey could form proper words, Gee had ran out the door, her can of Dr. Pepper spilt across Pete's mattress the only indication she'd really been there.

"What happened?" Ryanne asks from behind Lindsey, who turns to look at the appetite girl.

"I...I don't know," is all Lindsey says, staring at the now stain on Pete's StarWars sheets.

"Oh fuck, looks like I have to do laundry," Pete says with a soft sigh, putting down a No Devotion LP.

"Sorry," Lindsey says softly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"No worries dude."

"I'll help you," Patrick offers.

Lindsey knew how much Pete liked Patrick and the smile on his wide lips only showed it, the blush on the blonde's pale cheeks seemed to be his answer of the mutual feeling. It had been Lindsey's idea to go talk to the trio one day and now...she was lost, Brendon, Pete, Patrick, and Ryanne all seemed happy and yet...why was Gee suddenly running away from her? What had she done?

"I'm going after her," is all the brunette says before running out of Pete's room.

**_~~~~~_ **

Gee stood in her room, stripped down to her underwear and stared at her reflection. She'd lost so much weight since her younger teen years and yet, at eighteen, she still felt like nothing more than 'the fat kid'. Her tears had slipped free the moment she escaped Pete's house, unable to hold them back at the thought that Lindsey was still there laughing at her, how she looked beneath her, how _ugly_ she must have appeared. Gee gripped the small roll of fat just above her hips and dug her nails into it, every part of her being wanting nothing more than to rip it away. Maybe if she was as skinny as Ryanne she'd be kissed like Brendon had kissed her, maybe of she was as gorgeous as Patrick she'd be in a relationship like he was with Pete. However, here she stood a virgin in every sense of the word and single, maybe if she wasn't _her,_ Gee's life would be better.

Suddenly, Gee jumps. Her head snaps towards the window of her second floor room and she prays for the floor to open up and swallow her, there, crouched on her knees was Lindsey, her stunning orbs latching onto Gee's and she knew there was no escape - no more running. Lindsey's eyes travels down Gee's form from behind the barrier of the window and Gee feels her skin heat up, Lindsey was looking at her, she was practically naked and she...she didn't laugh.

" **Open the window Gee,** " Lindsey says, voice muffled slightly from the glass.

The raven-haired girl hesitated for a moment.

" **Please.** "

With a sigh Gee walked over to the window, unlatching it so that the brunette could climb in, it was cold outside and she wasn't so heartless as to leave Lindsey outside because of her own mortification of the situation. The taller teen climbs in with ease, a routine she'd grown used to over the past month and Gee quickly whips around, trying to find herself some sort of shield to hide herself from Lindsey's eyes. However, when she felt a pair of cold arm encircle her, she froze. Gee stood in Lindsey's embrace silently, the feeling of her friend's cold nose buried into her neck made her shiver.

"You're so cold..." the raven-haired teen trails off, her voice just above a whisper.

"I stood outside, trying to...to figure out what I had done wrong," Lindsey began, holding the girl in her arms tighter. "Whatever it was, I'm _so sorry_ , Gee."

Gee felt a lump grow in her throat, why did Lindsey feel bad?

"Why—"

"Because I made you cry, I _hurt_ you, Gee..." She trails, sighing softly against the girl's neck, the pale girl shivers. "I can't believe I made you cry..." the brunette says, almost to herself but Gee felt guilt coil in her stomach.

"It's not your fault, I-I did it to myself..."

"What do you mean?"

Gee sighs, pulling away from Lindsey.

"Don't pretend like it's not obvious, Linds...I'm fat _and_ ugly," the pale-teen says, wrapping her arms around her exposed figure. "I couldn't bare the thought of what you must have seen while looking at me..."

Suddenly, Lindsey burst out into laughter and Gee felt all her fears and insecurities rush to the forefront of her mind.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Gee?" Lindsey questions, her tone of voice surprised the pale girl from the amount of _disbelief_ in it. "Who do you think decided we should come over and talk to the three of you that day at the pizzeria? Pete? Brendon? Those two were flailing and blushing like love-sick morons, _I_ dragged them over, Gee."

The pale girl swallows, "why?"

"Because I not only knew how much they liked your friends, but because _I l_ ike you."

Gee's eyes narrow, her anger flaring.

"Stop fucking around with me, Lindsey."

The brunette groans and rolls her eyes with a huff, "I'm not! For the love of—Gee, listen to me when I say, _I'm in love with you._ "

Gee reels back slightly, her heart speeds up and is about to say something when Lindsey quickly speaks.

"I never knew what to say to you, you always seemed to closed off from the world like you were analysing it, like you knew things no one else knew and I always found that endearing. I knew Brendon and Pete liked Ryanne and Patrick so I used that as my in, as a way to walk over and talk to you, I felt like my heart jumped into my throat...fuck, I'm saying all this and I don't even know how you feel about all this!" Lindsey exclaims, her voice becoming a little panicked. "Shit, what if you don't even like girls? You don't, do you? Fuck!"

"L-Lindsey calm down," Gee rushes out, quickly coming to the girl's side and users her to sit on the bed.

"Please don't hate me Gee, I didn't mean to make you upset, I just thought you liked me too but I read everything wrong and—"

Gee couldn't take it anymore, so she did the only thing she could think of; she kisses Lindsey. The brunette stills for a moment before kissing back eagerly, her hand coming up to cup Gee's cheek and pull her in a bit more. Swiping her tongue along the seam of the girl's lips Gee opens for her and Lindsey doesn't hesitate at the welcome and delves her tongue into the raven-haired girl's mouth, their tongue dancing in a wet battle for subtle dominance over the other. Pulling back a little Lindsey presses her forehead to Gee's, a smile stretching her rosy lips.

"God...this is like a dream come true for me," Lindsey says through a soft and breathy chuckle, pulling back slightly the brunette's eyes crawl down Gee's figure.

The pale teen recoils slightly, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Please don't..." Gee whispers, ducking her head slightly.

"Look at me, Gee," Lindsey says softly, gently grasping her wrist.

The taller teen slowly pulls Gee's wrists up and out, moving to pin the girl down to the mattress by her wrists, shifting to straddle the small girl's waist Lindsey leans back down, her lips ghosting over Gee's.

"You're so fucking _perfect,_ Gee...I can't- I _need_ you, please, c-can I?" Lindsey breathes next to Gee's ear, sending a shiver down the girl's spine.

Gee feels something familiar within her ignite, it's the same feeling she gets when she _touches_ herself...oh god, Lindsey's turning her on. The brunette's hands slowly travel down one Gee's wrist, pausing slightly above her ample breast her chocolate eyes lock on the pale-girl's hazel orbs, want and need clouding them but Gee could see she was holding herself back, her eyes asking for permission to continue. The words seemed to die on Gee's tongue when Lindsey's hips accidentally grind gown slightly on Gee's hips, she felt like she was about to buzz right out of her skin and all Gee could do was frantically nod. Lindsey lets out a breathy sigh and moves to cup Gee's left breast, her other hand leaving the girl's wrist to move down the side of her body, slowly, savouring the soft feeling of Gee's skin against her hand. The brunette could feel the risen skin of old scars and slight dips of stretch marks, Lindsey could feel her arousal pool between her legs at the thought of running her tongue along the line of history that made up the girl beneath her. Gee had always been so wrapped up in her own world and Lindsey never felt like she was worth the girl's time, yet here she was, straddling the pale teen and sucking a dark love-bites on the tops of her breasts. Gee felt so amazing beneath her, the give of her body, softness of her skin and scent was all so intoxicating Lindsey just couldn't get enough. Gee runs her hands around the neck of the girl above her, wrapping her arms around her neck before leaning up to kiss along the brunette's neck and jaw making her moan softly against her skin.

"L-Lindsey," she moans out softly, a familiar wetness pooling her underwear. "More...please I-I need..." the girl trails off, far too shy to say exactly what she wanted.

However, Lindsey seemed to understand her pleads just fine, ghosting over the girl's pale skin Lindsey slips her hand into Gee's underwear, slender fingers moving past the tuft of hair down to her fold and presses a finger to her clit making the girl beneath her gasp. Lindsey couldn't help but watch, the way the moon illuminated Gee's skin made her skin seem like freshly fallen snow, lightly dusted with crimson flush of embarrassment as she moaned and bucked her hips against her fingers, her moans sounded nothing short of the most perfect music Lindsey's ever heard. The quiet mewls and whimpers the girl emitted made Lindsey's skin grow hot, her freehand shifted behind Gee while she arched her back, undoing her bra and tosses it away to reveal her ample chest and rose peaks - the sight was nothing short of art. Gee's eyes open and lock with the brunette's, her face flushes deeply and she turns away but Lindsey couldn't stand for that, not when she looked so  _gorgeous_ like this.

"Look at me, Gee," Lindsey commands, her voice still soft.

"I-I look stupid," she says, voice shaking with arousal.

"You look stunning," at that the raven-haired girl looks back up at Lindsey, a smile tugging at her lips.

The brunette slips a finger past Gee's folds and inter her heat making the girl moan aloud.

"O-Oh god!" Gee moans out, her legs instinctively moving open wider. "I w-want you, Lindsey...please l-let me..."

Lindsey nods and removes herself from Gee for a moment, Gee groans slightly at the loss but shifts to strip herself of her underwear, her whiskey eyes marvelling at the newly exposed skin of the girl before her as Lindsey strips herself bare. Lindsey was nothing short of perfect and while in the back of her mind Gee knew she should feel insecure, she couldn't bring herself to feel as such - and for that she was thankful, thankful to Lindsey for her honest words. Lindsey was slender and slightly tanned, hours out in the sun playing sports left her toned and beautiful to Gee, her chest was small compared to her own but they were perfectly perky and Gee couldn't help herself. The moment Lindsey tosses away her bra she moans, Gee's kiss-bitten lips were wrapped around her nipple making her moan and toss her head back, hands weaving themselves into the girl's inky hair. The two teenagers slowly move to lay down, turned onto their sides and reach out, hands in between the other's legs. Both Gee and Lindsey were wet and aching for release, their eyes meet as the familiar pooling settled in the  pits of their stomachs, moving closer to kiss as their insides coil, walls clamping down around each of their fingers while they moan, spilling off the edge of release together. Both girls were left with bated breath and flushed bodies, slightly damp with sweat as they came down from their orgasms. Lindsey reached out and wraps her arms around Gee, pulling her in and holds her tight.

"I love you, Gee," the brunette whispers, like a secret  between them before kissing the crown of her head.

"I love you tap, Lindsey..." Gee trails off, falling asleep in the girl's arms feeling nothing but happiness un her swelling heart.

The next day the two girls walked into school hand in hand, Gee was more than happy that Lindsey continued to coddle her despite the strange looks of their peers that the most popular girl and the school's 'weirdo' were so close. However, during lunch Lindsey stood up on a table and yelled out ' _I found my true love, and now we're together for now and forever!'_ nothing but happiness in her proclamation of love to Gee who furiously blushed, but she couldn't deny it, she too had found the love of her life.


End file.
